


【授翻/哈德】公主日记

by psbw3



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, 哈利波特 - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Mpreg
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:02:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 16,661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22753675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/psbw3/pseuds/psbw3
Summary: Harry做着他喜欢的工作，有一个他爱的小女儿，他和他女儿的另一个父亲建立了民事关系。他的生活平静无波。直到Draco突然宣布他要再婚了，然后他的小女儿开始问Harry，为什么她的父亲们不能在一起，Harry必须弄清楚，他是否满足于他现在所拥有的一切。
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Neville Longbottom/Draco Malfoy
Kudos: 53





	【授翻/哈德】公主日记

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Princess Diaries](https://archiveofourown.org/works/224776) by [kinky_kneazle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kinky_kneazle/pseuds/kinky_kneazle). 



*这里的民事关系是（civil relationship），本文的哈德之前没有结婚但共同养育了一个女儿，我理解的民事关系是指在未婚情况，仅仅作为孩子的家长下共同养育一个孩子，两人之间不存在伴侣或浪漫关系。*  
*如果大家有更合适的理解，欢迎提出来共同讨论。*

——————————————————

五朔节（Beltane）的第二天早晨，Harry的手腕上突然出现了一个小小的火焰形状的纹身，这个纹身突然开始发烫，把他从梦中烫醒了。Harry的痛呼声吵醒了几个他的室友，他对着室友们挥挥手咕哝了一句，“抱歉。做噩梦了，”然后再一次回到了梦乡。

但那并不是个噩梦。那是一种剧烈且尖锐的疼痛感，让他感觉自己的手臂仿佛被火烧了一样痛。他咬着牙捏紧自己的手臂等了几分钟，当他正在思考着是否应该去找Pomfrey女士看看时，疼痛突然消失了。他倒回床上试图入睡，就在他迷迷糊糊快睡着时，疼痛再次袭来，这次的疼痛仿佛在呼唤着他一样，想要把他拽去某个地方。

所以Harry做了他应该做的，他总是这样。他滑下床披上隐身斗篷，跟着直觉走出了寝室。当他走到公共休息室时，疼痛稍微减轻了一点，他停下了考虑了一下，正想要转头回寝室时，他的手臂又开始痛了，这次比之前的任何一次都痛。

他拧开了胖妇人的画像然后开始在走廊里奔跑，丝毫不在意其他的画像是是否会听见他的脚步声。一股恐慌感突然了涌上心头，当他来到桃金娘的盥洗室并一把推开大门时，他的心几乎从胸腔里蹦了出去。

Malfoy的脸上带着显而易见的痛苦靠在水池旁。他的脸因他用力抑制住的尖叫而扭曲，只发出了一声可怕的、像被扼住了喉咙一样的低吼声。更令人震惊的是他的肚子。他趴在地板上，双手按着肚子，他的肚子显然比应有的尺寸大了很多。事实上，如果不是因为Malfoy是个男人的话，Harry一定会非常确信他怀孕了。

突然间，Malfoy脸上痛苦的表情放松了一点，Harry的手臂也不那么痛了。

“Malfoy？”

“你在这儿干什么？”Malfoy问，他露出了一种极度惊慌的表情。“走开啊——嗷.”

他又弯下了腰，Harry手臂上的疼痛程度感突然猛增到了让人无法忍受的地步。

“Potter，我他妈要杀了你因为是你让我变成这样的，你明白吗？钻心咒比起我将对你做的事将会是最舒服的。梅林在上，我要把你的蛋蛋扯下来给Lovegood当耳环。”

Harry突然意识到他必须做点儿什么。“呼神护卫！校长，紧急情况，我们需要你，在桃金娘的盥洗室！”他目送牡鹿跳跃着穿过墙壁，然后转身朝Malfoy走去。

“你现在不应该躺着吗，Malfoy？背朝下躺着？”

“那样更痛。我想站起来，但-啊！”

Harry立刻冲到Malfoy面前，把他的手臂放在自己的肩上，扶着他在房间里走来走去。“你得呼吸。来，‘吸吸呼！’‘吸吸呼！’”

Draco用看疯子的眼神看着Harry，但Harry只是点了点头然后继续发出那种他在很多麻瓜电影里看到过的愚蠢声音，希望这能减轻Malfoy的疼痛。

疼痛突然消失了几秒，然后立刻以更猛的势头重新袭来，这次Malfoy忍不住了，盥洗室里回荡着他的尖叫声。

Draco双腿无力，身体开始朝下滑，Harry立刻从身后用手臂环住了他的胸口支撑住他。这时，Harry看见了他脖子上银色的纹身。

Harry的脑海里突然浮现出了九个月前的记忆。火焰威士忌。Hermione和Ron穿过了五朔节的篝火。更多的火焰威士忌。还有一个男孩。他带着面具——他们都带着面具——但Harry记得那头沙棕色的头发，淡褐色的眼睛和那抱着他的修长纤细的身躯，把Harry拉向了地面。他记得紧握着的双手和那些气喘吁吁的恳求。他记得那处紧致高热的感觉，还有那个在被他弄得支离破碎的人。

最重要的是，他记得他吻过那个男孩肩膀上的银色龙形纹身。

“是你。五朔节上那个人。”

“不是现在，Potter！”Draco咬着牙说。

“这是...如何做到的？怎么回事？”

“我叫你用避孕咒。你没说你没用。”

“我以为你在开玩笑。男人不能怀孕！”

“任何人都可以在五朔节怀孕，只要魔力够强。但别担心。等这一切结束我会把你的蛋蛋扯下来，这样你再也不能让任何人怀孕了！啊！”Draco喉咙里冒出来的那声尖叫是Harry听过最可怕的声音。

“呼神护卫！快过来！”他知道他的声音听起来很害怕，因为他确实很害怕，他需要Dumbledore。

突然，房间里只剩下Harry粗重的呼吸声，他低下头，发现Draco已经晕过去了。

“不，不，不，Draco。醒醒。你得保持清醒，我不能对你用快快复苏咒，因为我不知道那样会不会伤到你。你得靠自己保持清醒。”Draco睁开了双眼，紧接着门外传来Dumbledore的声音，Harry松了一口气。

“Severus？你在这里干什么？”

“桃金娘带我来的。你在这儿干什么？”

“Harry的守护神带我来的。你知道是因为什么事吗？”

“不知道，但有他俩的事儿，绝对不是什么好事儿。”

“别闲聊了快进来！”Harry大吼出声，当另一阵宫缩袭来时，Draco的手指用力地抠进了Harry的大腿，Harry咬紧牙关紧紧地抱住他。Dumbledore和Snape冲了进来，然后同时停下了脚步。

“他是不是——？”Snape问。

Dumbledore先从震惊中恢复过来。“在处理完这件事之后，我们会好好谈谈关于你是如何未察觉到你的一个高年级学生已经怀孕数周的事情。”

“他需要去医务室，”Harry说。

“我不认为我们有这个时间了。但我们确实需要Poppy。”Dumbledore叫来了一个家养小精灵，然后让它去叫Pomfrey女士。几秒钟之后，家养小精灵握着她的手出现在他们的面前。

“噢，天哪！”

“Pomfrey女士，请帮帮他，”Harry说。

“当然。你做得很棒，Harry。我需要你帮我扶着他。”Harry立刻点头。“我得给你做剖腹产，所以我会麻醉你腰以下的部分，Draco。你准备好了吗？”

“什么是剖腹产？”

Draco惊慌失措的望着Snape和Dumbledore，但Harry回答了他的问题。“是一种麻瓜手术。只需要在你的肚子上开个小切口，然后Pomfrey女士就能把孩子拿出来。”

“切口？把我的肚子割开？！”Draco的声音变得尖锐起来，直到Pomfrey女士随意地抬起魔杖，给他施了一个镇静咒，Harry立刻调整了坐姿让Draco倒在他的怀里。

一切都发生的太快了。Severus被派去取来了毯子和毛巾，Dumbledore在Pomfrey女士打下手。几分钟后，Harry就把他的女儿抱在怀里了。

“他在这里干什么？”结束之后，Snape问。

“是他的。她是他的。”

“她是我们的，”Harry说，转过身把他们的女儿抱给了Draco。

“Mckenzie，”Draco说，Harry挑起眉毛望着他。“生于火焰。”

“Mckenzie。”

_~~~  
这是Mckenzie Potter-Malfoy的第一篇日记，我今年九岁多一点点。我没有太多时间来写日记，因为我今天有一场大比赛，爹地会来看我比赛。然后他和Neville叔叔会带我去吃晚餐。我问爹地，爸爸能不能和我们一起去，可是他说不行。他说他今晚是家庭之夜。当我说爸爸才是家人时，这让爹地皱起了眉，Neville叔叔看上去也很伤心，所以我没有再提那件事儿了，然后邀请他们来看我的比赛。_

直到下半场比赛开始，Malfoy才出现，他紧紧握着Neville的手。当Mac把视线从足球上移开，高兴地朝他们俩挥手时，Harry皱起了眉头。

“专注比赛，Mac！”他大喊道。并不是说Mac的麻瓜朋友不知道她有两个父亲，但Malfoy有必要像个该死的藤蔓一样粘在Neville身上吗？再说，这蠢货迟到了。他们错过了Mac在上半场比赛里精彩的进球，Harry知道这一定是Malfoy的错，因为Neville从不会让Mac难过。Harry和Malfoy对视了几秒钟，然后转过头回到了他的教练岗位，提醒Britta和Phoebe留在后场，然后大声鼓励着有点害怕足球的小Lizzie。

他不去看另一边的两个男人，而是专注的盯着他在球场上奔跑的小女儿。他不知道该如何与Malfoy相处；尽管他们仍对对方充满敌意，但他们的女儿确实是他俩完美的结合体。人们常常说Mac长得像Harry，但Harry看着她的时候就会像看到了Malfoy一样。她的头发当然是黑色的，但却是一头柔顺的直发，她总是在脑后扎着一根甩来甩去的小马尾辫。Harry知道，如果他能看见Mac的眼睛的话，她灰色的眼睛里一定会闪烁着坚定的光芒追逐着那颗足球。感谢上帝，她没有遗传到Malfoy那尖尖的下巴，但她的身体却很纤细瘦小，看起来几乎有些脆弱了，在某种程度上给人们造成了一种假象，掩盖住了她的力量，她的样子让Harry想起了霍格沃茨一年级时的Malfoy。

Harry屏住了呼吸看着Mac带着球从泥泞中穿过，一脚踢进了对方的球门。“YES！”这时他瞄了一眼Malfoy，看见Neville双手放在嘴旁做喇叭，为Mac大声欢呼着。Malfoy的反应则更为克制，他快乐的微笑和热情的鼓掌却表达了他的情绪。在Harry试图再次提醒他的女儿专注于比赛之前，他们的脸上都挂着自豪的神情。

当终场哨声响起时Mac跑过来抱住了Harry，然后冲到Malfoy身边庆祝她的胜利。Harry走过去跟对方球队的教练握手，听见了他们的对话。

“爹地，我不是小公主！”

“嗯，有这么多泥，你当然不是。如果你把这些泥弄到我衣服上，你会后悔的。”

Harry瞥了一眼他们，看见Mac绕着Malfoy的身旁跳来跳去，然后他听到Mafloy试图藏起脸上的微笑，低声咕哝着，“讨厌的小混蛋。”

“你女儿跟其他人比起来太厉害了，Harry。她是个真正的足球天才，”对方球队的教练说。

“谢了，Phil。你的守门员也做了几个非常精彩的扑救。”

“是啊，她也挺有天赋的。啊噢，小心点儿。你的粉丝来了。”

Harry转过头发现Lizzie的妈妈朝他走了过来。这位女士的胸部几乎快从衣服里溢出来了，她的短裙堪堪遮住了她的屁股。

“她不冷吗？”Neville走过来加入了他们。

“比起鸡皮疙瘩和冻得乌青的皮肤来说：更重要的是给Harry Potter先生留下深刻印象，”Phil说。

“我女儿的另一个父亲还在这儿呢。很明显我不会那样做。”Harry低声嘀咕着。

“Harry！精彩的比赛！见到你真开心。”

“很高兴见到你，Fitzroy太太，”Harry一边说一边把自己的胳膊从她的手里抽了出来。

“我今晚会给Lizzie做意大利面。你愿意来跟我们共进晚餐吗？如果你能来她会很高兴的。”

“抱歉，Mac和我今晚有其他安排。”

“不我们没有。我要和爹地还有Neville叔叔出去吃晚餐。”

Harry朝Malfoy的方向挤了挤眼睛。Harry竟然忘记这件事儿了。“我也会一起去，对吗，Draco？”

“但爹地说——”

“你毁掉了给你爸爸的惊喜，Mac？他不应该提前知道我们今晚要出去吃晚餐的。”

Harry松了一口气。如果有一件事是你可以指望的话，那就是Malfoy会在任何需要的场合撒一个巧妙的慌。他同时用目光给他的女儿明确的暗示，Harry几乎能看见她领悟到父亲们暗示的全过程。

“Harry也要——”

“Neville叔叔？你能告诉我那边的花叫什么名字吗？”

“当然。”Neville把Mac背在背上朝那丛该死的玫瑰花走去，这可能是世界上最糟糕的掩饰了，但介于Neville看起来能讲出每一朵花的不同之处，这仿佛也不是个那么蠢的问题了。

“噢。你们还会像一家人一样一起吃晚餐。”

“当然，”Draco带着一种邪恶的微笑说。“我们就是一家人。”

“你们能有这么好的关系，真好，Harry。Lizzie的爸爸只会来接送她。他不想和我待在一起做任何事。”

“我想我知道原因，”Malfoy低声嘟囔着，Harry立刻用胳膊肘捅了他一下。

“嗯，我们还得去收拾那些足球器材呢。你愿意帮我们吗，Fitzroy太太？”Harry盯着她超细的高跟鞋说到，然后毫不意外地看着她找了个借口仓促地离开了。

“我不会帮你收拾的，Potter。”

“那就跟我一起走走吧，Malfoy。”他朝前走去，试图无视那个蠢货小心翼翼地穿过泥泞足球场的样子。“Mac今晚不是该跟我待一起吗？我们今晚要去陋居。”

“我两周前就告诉过你了。”

“我忘了。”

“你那时在打磨东西。你说你在听我讲话，但我应该知道你只是会在我停顿的时候用‘啊哈’来回答我。”

Harry有点脸红了。他在车间打磨东西时确实会这样。“呃，你不能挑其他时间带她去吃晚餐吗？今天是Victoire*¹的生日。”  
Victoire*¹：Bill Weasley的女儿。

“我父母只在周末来看我们，这是他们唯一有空的一晚。”Harry咬着牙把地上那个被遗弃的足球踢向他的帆布包。“我真的问过你了，Harry。”

Harry。Malfoy总能用一种独特的方式叫他的名字。“好吧。好好享用你的晚餐。我周一放学去接她。”

“谢了，Potter。”

_~~~  
不是说我不爱Neville叔叔。我很爱他。我还记得我们还生活在霍格沃茨的时候。他会带我去温室里让我帮他种植一些植物，我会搞得全身泥乎乎的，然后爹地就会因此抓狂。但我只想跟爸爸和爹地一起生活。这种要求很过分吗？_

既然Mac没跟他待在一起，Harry就放任自己度过了一个大吃大喝的周六之夜。Fleur又怀孕了，家里的男人们为了未来的小Weasley饮酒庆祝。也为了现在的Weasley们。Mckenzie Potter-Malfoy。Weasley太太。还有他们认识的每一个人。

当Harry终于从床上爬起来时，已经很晚了。培根和鸡蛋的味道让他有点反胃，他走进厨房的时候对Kreacher说。“我不吃早餐，Kreacher。我不舒服！”

“这是给我准备的早餐，爸爸。”Mac坐在厨房的餐桌旁，在本子上潦草地涂着鸦。

Harry吻了吻她的额头然后晃晃悠悠地走到药箱前。只花了几秒钟就找到了宿醉魔药，他一口喝光了魔药然后等待着那熟悉的感觉涌上来，但最终什么都没发生。

“说真的，要不就是Snape失去了触觉，要不就是这该死的魔药根本就是骗钱的。这玩意儿大概是用番茄汁，塔巴斯科辣酱和生鸡蛋做的。”

“为什么会有人做这种魔药呢？”

“这是一种麻瓜的药方，在你喝了太多的酒之后会让你感觉好一点。”

“为什么你要喝那么多酒？”

“我们在庆祝。Fleur姨妈又要有一个小宝宝了。”

“这真是个好消息！我得给她写张便条。”

“现在，告诉我。”Harry坐在餐桌往自己的盘子里拿了一些培根，鸡蛋和香肠。“你在这儿做什么呢？我以为我明天下午才能见到你？”

战后，他和Draco搬进了不同的住所，他们施咒用飞路网连接起了Mac在他们住所里的两个寝室，当有能负责的成年人在其中一栋房子里时，她就能自由往返于两个寝室之间。这让她能随心所欲地看望她的两个父亲，虽然有时会出现一些尴尬的场面，比如你正在经历一场宿醉时，家里有个九岁的孩子。或者，曾经有一次，你昨晚的性伴侣正在浴室洗澡时，一个六岁的孩子走进了你的卧室。随着Mac逐渐长大，Harry意识到了她会在不想跟Harry讲话的时候，飞路去见Malfoy，反之亦然。

“Mac，”当她没有回答Harry时，Harry叫了她一声。“怎么了？”

“爹地要结婚了。”

Harry，处于文雅或者自控或者其他什么东西，抑制住了把咖啡喷在桌上的冲动，用力把嘴里的液体咽了下去。

“结婚？”

“他带我们去了一个很高档的餐厅可是那里的食物都很难吃酱汁闷死人了，还让我坐在祖母旁边，所以我只能用左叉右刀*²，然后他告诉我们他和Neville叔叔会在夏至那天结婚。”  
左叉右刀*²：Mac应该是左撇子，右刀左叉。

“嗯，这挺好的。为什么你看起来那么不高兴呢？我以为你很喜欢法式酱汁呢。”Mac无视了Harry，一个劲的把炒蛋塞进嘴巴里。“我以为你也很爱Neville叔叔呢。”

“我爱！但这并不意味着我想让他当我爸爸，你才是我爸爸！”

“我永远都是你爸爸，亲爱的。难道你不想让你爹地开心吗？”

“想，”她咕哝着。“但为什么他不能和你在一起开心呢？”

“噢，小公主。”Harry走到餐桌那头把他女儿抱在怀里。“我和他永远不会在一起。我们会杀掉对方的。但他爱Neville叔叔，不代表他不爱你呀。”

“我知道，爸爸。我不是小孩子了。”

“你当然不是。你已经长大了，长得很快呢。”她在Harry试图再一次吻她的额头时推开了Harry。“我去告诉你爹地你在我这儿，然后等会儿跟我去车间帮我的忙？”

“好！”

Harry走到飞路网前大声喊到‘Malfoy庄园！’。不幸的是，飞路网带来的那股头晕目眩的感觉对他的反胃没有任何帮助，飞路网另一头的人也是。

“Potter。你不能穿上衣服吗？不敢相信我的孙女是被你这种野蛮人养大的。”

Harry有点想吐，伸出手握住了那只伸到他嘴巴旁边的手。

“宿醉的野蛮人？说真的，你还能再像个粗俗一点吗？”

Harry集中精力用嘴巴呼吸，直到恶心作呕的感觉渐渐消失。“早上好，Lucius。总是很高兴见到你。Draco在吗？”

“你认真的吗，Potter，”Malfoy的声音从Harry身后传来。“你就不能穿件上衣吗？”

Harry突然意识到他只穿着一条睡裤。

“你看起来像在公园长椅上过夜了一样，闻起来也有股醉醺醺流浪汉的味道。”

“嗨，Neville！”Harry朝Draco身边的那个男人打了个招呼。“恭喜你，虽然不知道你看上了他哪一点。”

“谢了，Harry。”Neville咧嘴一笑。

“我能占用你五秒钟说句话吗，Malfoy？”

“当然。”

Draco带他去了一个小客厅。

“Mac在我那儿，”他没有任何开场白地说。“我知道你父母在这儿，但她对你和Nev有点生气，所以我告诉她她可以留在我那儿。”

“她为什么要生气？她喜欢Neville。”

“我猜她想让我们复合。”

“这太荒谬了！”Malfoy的脸有点红。

“我们确实一起有了一个女儿，所以这也不算荒谬。总之，我认为这是大多数家长没在一起的家庭孩子的愿望，而你现在要跟别人结婚，她意识到自己的愿望不可能实现了。给她一点时间吧，她会想通的。”

Malfoy仿佛想争辩些什么，但最终他只是点了点头。“她在你那儿不会打乱你的计划吧？”

“不会。我让她跟我一起去车间帮我的忙。”

“你还没有醉到会切掉你的手指，对吗？”

“Malfoy！我不知道你还在乎这个呢！”

“我不想让我女儿目睹这种可怕的事情。我星期一去学校接她？”

“没问题。”Harry走回到飞路网前。“拜Draco，Neville。很高兴见到你，Lucius。”

Lucius冷笑一声，Harry微笑着踏进了飞路网准备回家。

_~~~  
祖母从法国回来时，给了我一本日记本。每个人都有自己的想法。她说每个女孩都得有一个地方去记录自己的想法。爷爷说每个Malfoy都应该保持写日记的习惯，因为总有一天这个广阔的世界会想要知道这个Malfoy的看法。爹地告诉我他住在霍格沃茨时一直有写日记，那时候我还很小，而爸爸出去拯救世界了。他说在未来的某一天，人们会想了解伟大的救世主的女儿的童年是什么样的。我问他我什么时候才能看到那些内容，他说等我再长大一点。我真希望我现在就能长大。_

Harry很为格里莫广场感到自豪。七年级他们寻找魂器时曾把这里当成基地，Kreacher和Weasley太太帮忙打理了这栋房子，但它总是阴森又恐怖。战后，Harry决定给他女儿一个家，一个和家人有关的家，像Sirius曾经做的那样。所以他雇了一些人来改造它，Harry自己也在非常积极地帮忙。

他们敲掉了一些墙，重新粉刷了房间，换掉了以前那些门。格里莫广场现在非常宽敞明亮。但Harry无法找到他喜欢的家具，所以他选择自己做。这就是他开始自己职业生涯的起因——把老式的麻瓜工艺和魔法工艺融合在家具上，并创造出新的咒语让家具更加特殊。他曾做过消失柜，自动摇篮，根据人数自动调整餐具和餐点的餐桌，但最有名的还是无限扩大书架。为了把无限扩大书架当做Hermione的结婚礼物，Harry再一次完善了它。

“你不会切掉自己的手指吧，爸爸？早餐的时候你看起来很难受。”

“你爹地派你来对我这么说的吗？”

她笑了。“我们只是有相同的想法，而且都很关心（care）你呀。”

“行，今天你说了算（care）。现在我们做点儿什么东西呢？”

“一些给小宝宝的东西？”

“我也是这么想的。你想做个风铃吗？我要先做一张会变化的桌子。也许是一张能阻止宝宝到处乱爬的桌子。你觉得这个主意怎么样？”

她点点头拿起了一个木块。Harry用余光关注着她的动作确保安全，她很小的时候就开始雕木头玩儿了，而且她手上的小刀被施了咒语，只用来切割木头。尽管她祖母认为这是一个不怎么得体的爱好，但Mac却是个相当出色的艺术家。即使是Narcissa Malfoy，在收到她孙女亲手雕刻的水仙花之后，也会被打动。父女俩沉默地工作着，Harry发现Mac的手里木块逐渐成为了一只狼的形状，但她今天雕刻的速度比平常要慢很多。他用魔杖切割好了做桌子的木头，等待着Mac问出她心里的问题。

“为什么你和爹地没有在一起？”

“说来话长，小公主。”

“你认为我太小了不应该知道真相。”

Harry皱起了眉。他认得Mac的这种声音。

“我知道我是个意外，爸爸。没人会计划在16岁的时候生宝宝。”

Harry开始打磨木头。他可以边打磨边思考该如何掌握这场谈话的走向。“你知道宝宝是怎么来的。我们以前谈过。”

“我不知道男人是如何怀孕的。”

“方式差不多，只是男人怀孕不那么的常见。在五朔节的时候，生育魔法会变得非常强大，任何人都可以怀孕，只要那个人和他伴侣的魔力足够强大的话。Draco在五朔节的时候找到了我。”

他没有对他女儿描述那一晚的细节，但他仍然清楚地记得那个握住他的手的男孩。每个人都带着面具，但Harry能认出他棕色的头发和眼睛。他感觉那是Ernie McMillan，但身材却不一样。那个男孩有着纤细结实的肌肉和身体线条。他拉着Harry穿过了篝火，跑进森林，他们跌倒在满是落叶的地上。

Harry不知道该做些什么，他怕他几秒钟就完事儿了，但那个男孩引导着他，教他如何触摸，如何舔，如何扩张，俩人都渴望地喘着粗气。那个男孩的肩上有一只银色的龙纹身，Harry趴在他的背上，一次又一次的挺动着臀部，舔着那条银色的龙。

九个月后，有着同样龙纹身的那个男孩告诉Harry，那晚和他在一起的人是Draco，五分钟后，他把自己刚出生的女儿抱在了怀里。

“我们的魔力让我们有了你。并且是的，这是预期之外的，但不意味着你是个多余的意外。我在你出生前五分钟才知道你的存在，但我一把你抱在怀里，我就知道我会为你做任何事。”一滴眼泪落在了Mac手里的木块上，Harry立刻走过去拿走她手里的木块把她抱在怀里。

“在你出生之前，甚至在你出生之后也是，我的整个人生都充满了我无法控制的事情。每个人都可以为我做决定：我父母的死亡、Dumbledore让我和Dursley一家住在一起、我必须杀死伏地魔。这一切都是因为我出生之前那些愚蠢的预言。你的出生是唯一一个在我无法控制的情况下出现在我生命中，却带给我无限幸福的事。每一次看见你，我的心里就充满了爱。”

“爸爸！你好肉麻呀！”Harry把她脸旁的一缕头发梳到了耳后，好让他看见她的笑容。

“你是我一直战斗下去的原因，小公主。我不能让你在充满伏地魔威胁的世界长大。你父亲和祖父母也是。”

“但他们是另一边的，对吗？”

“他们没有选择；如果他们转换阵营，伏地魔会杀了他们。但考虑到有了一个漂亮的小孙女，他们会冒着一切风险转换阵营。为了你。他们给我们送来了情报，在最后的那场战斗里救了我一命，没有他们的帮助我做不到这些，这也让你成为了这场战争中最重要的人，也成为了了我们生命中最重要的人。”

Harry很高兴看到Mac再一次露出了笑容；对一个九岁的孩子讲述这些过去，不是很合适，但她不得不在去霍格沃兹之前了解这些，而且Mac其实挺喜欢听这些事儿的。

“这也没有解释你和爹地为什么从来没有在一起过。”

“我也不知道，宝贝。也许我们曾经可能会在一起，但是战争开始了。我去寻找魂器了，而他留在霍格沃茨照顾你。我们几乎不了解对方，而且我们在那之前就已经憎恨对方整整五年了。这种情况下，我们怎么会在一起呢？”

“你们现在了解对方了呀。”

“是的。而且我了解到他现在爱上Neville叔叔了。他应该获得幸福，Mckenzie，所以试着为他高兴吧。”

“好吧，爸爸。我会试试的。”

_~~~  
我不是不想让爹地获得幸福，只是因为爸爸看起来很不快乐。他自己不知道，但爹地在的时候他笑得会更多一点。_

Harry不想承认，但和Mac的谈话让他心绪不宁。在Mac回到庄园之后，他一直闷闷不乐地发着呆，这是在战争结束后从未发生过的情况。这样不对，他还有几个没做完的家具订单，而他却浪费时间苦苦思考着那些本来可以发生的事。

他没有告诉Mac的是——他从没有告诉过任何人——Draco是如何让他在寻找魂器那漫长的几年里坚持下去的。他每次回到霍格沃茨，看到Draco怀里抱着Mckenzie，望着他时闪闪发光的眼睛都会让Harry心跳加速。一开始，Draco会把Mac抱给Harry然后退开，和他们保持一定的距离，直到Harry，Ron和Hermione再次离开。但后来，Harry却开始主动找Draco，他想了解他女儿的第一次翻身，第一次爬行，第一次开口说话。

他还记得他们从霍格沃茨正门走进来的那一天。他们骑着一条该死的龙从古灵阁逃跑，这条龙把他们扔在了黑湖里。Pomfrey女士跑过去帮Hermione和Ron治疗烧伤，而Mckenzie踏着摇摇晃晃的脚步来迎接她的爸爸。这是第一次他和Malfoy一起对着他们创造的那个完美的小生命露出了自豪的微笑。现在这个微笑已经变得非常常见了。

他已经很多年没像现在这样想Draco的事情了。战争结束了，他们都精疲力竭且伤痕累累。有了Mac在身边，战争对Harry留下伤痛已经被治愈了，而Draco却离开了，Harry把这当成了那个他一直没有问出口的问题的答案。他把自己的感情放在了一旁，为Mac建立了一个家，为自己找到了喜爱的事业，假如他不去寻找爱情的话，那么，他已经拥有了他心里最渴望的家。

终于，在Harry关闭了飞路网以及无视Hermione的猫头鹰整整一周后，她出现在了Harry的车间门口。

“你知道的，如果不是你一直躲着我，我根本不会意识到出问题了。”

“抱歉。我只是需要一点时间。”

“是啊，Neville上周来拜访过我。”她在车间里转悠着，手指扫过各种各样的半成品家具，Harry很庆幸Hermione没有看着他。“回忆起了以前？”

“更像是我一直抓住的一线梦想，而现在已经没有任何可能了。”

“真有口才啊，Harry。”

“这句话我已经酝酿整整一周了。”

“你可以告诉他你对他的感情，”她温柔地说。“我知道你认为他对你从来没有相同的感情，但或许他只是在等待，在等你说出来。这是你最后的机会了。”

“不这不是，Hermione。我已经错过最后的机会了，很早以前就错过了。”

“但——”

“Hermione，你看见Neville看他的眼神了。你真的认为我会说出那些让Neville心碎的话吗？如果我要说，也是在很多年前就该说，而不是在他准备和另一个男人结婚之前。”

Harry看着Hermione的眼睛就知道他说的是对的，即使她不希望如此。她是唯一一个在战后发现了Harry对Draco感情的人。她鼓励Harry说出他的感情，却在Harry说不想拿他们为女儿建立的不稳定的民事关系冒险时，支持了他。他会在我余下的生命里成为我生活的一部分，我不能冒险让Mac感到不舒服，Harry说。然后Hermione就像她一直以来做的那样，一位真正的好朋友那样，退后了一步，让Harry自己做决定。现在她也会这么做。

“好吧，但你不能再这样闷闷不乐了，Harry。你为什么不给他写封信呢？”

“我刚刚不是说了我不会告诉他这些？”

“这是我的麻瓜表姐告诉我的。她是巫术崇拜者——麻瓜巫术——都是些胡说八道的东西，但那与心理治疗有某种关系，我猜，可能会是一种很好的让人释怀的方式。”

Harry挑眉望着Hermione等她讲重点。

“呃，抱歉。就写封信给Draco，把你所有的感情写进去。从你一年级就开始讨厌他的事，到五朔节发生的事和战争时以及战后的事。你想对他说的每一句话。包括你此刻的感觉。署上名，回忆一次你写的所有内容。然后...烧掉它。当信燃烧时，你的感情会随着烟一起释放。”

“随着烟一起释放？”

“好吧，这是有点荒谬，但把你的感情写下来会有很大帮助。”

“好。我会试试的。满意了？”

“如果你明晚来吃晚餐的话我会更满意。”

“但明晚Mac会跟我待在一起。”

“那更好了！Rose会非常高兴的。”

Harry越是思考，越觉得写信是个好主意，所以他走到了书桌前。

 _亲爱的Draco_ ，他写到，然后咬着羽毛笔停了下来。他把信纸揉成一团扔到了壁炉里。

 _Draco_ ，他又写到。 _我希望这是一封不同的..._

几个小时以后，Harry才放下他的羽毛笔。

_~~~  
我想爸爸一定忘记了我今天会跟他待在一起，这很奇怪，因为他通常不会忘记这些。但他今天没有跟我说再见就离开了 ，也没有把我送回爹地家。但这些都不是这篇日记的重点。重点是我去书房找他时，在书桌上看到了一封信。偷偷读这封信让我感觉有点不好，爸爸总是强调隐私是非常重要的，他不像爹地，如果不是祖母保证了只有我才能打开我的日记本的话，感觉爹地肯定会看我的日记。但这封信没有叠起来，所以我坐在那儿读了那封信，信纸最上面写着爹地的名字。为了补偿爸爸，我帮他把这封信带到了爹地家，放在了他的书桌上。帮他送信是我唯一能做的啦。_

那封信从Harry书桌上消失已经整整一周了，那时他正忙着从一个出了故障的消失柜里找出了一个小孩。考虑到Draco没有跑来对Harry大吼大叫，那封信应该并没有神奇地落在他手里。Kreacher，也没法用猫头鹰寄出任何没有被Harry封上并且加上印花的信，这封信也不可能自己幻影移形到收信人那儿去，所以Harry选择相信是全能的Hermione的麻瓜表姐的祈祷，让这封信消失了，即使这并没有带走他任何失去的痛苦感以及渴望的情绪。

尽管如此，Draco却一直在躲着他，六年以来，他们每隔几天都会谈谈关于Mac的安排以及她想要做的事儿，Harry感受到了一种强烈的失落感。他开始收到Draco通过Mac寄来的有着幼稚字体的便条。这很奇怪。

终于，在沉默了一周半之后，Draco惊慌地出现在了格里莫广场。

“Harry！”他大叫着冲进厨房。“Harry！Mac在这儿吗？”

“我没听到她进来啊。Kreacher，你见过她吗？”

家养小精灵从炉子面前转过身来。“没有，Harry主人。小主人没有来过。”

“为什么？怎么了？”

Draco递给Harry一张便条，Harry迅速读完了便条发现他们的小公主离家出走了。“你在庄园里找过了？”Draco点头。“我不明白。我以为她已经接受了你的婚姻。这讲不通啊。”

“Harry！我们直接用门钥匙找她吧！”

他们三个都戴着一个图章戒指作为门钥匙。如果Harry和Draco握住对方的手，一起触摸他们的戒指，门钥匙就会把他们直接带到Mac面前。握手那部分算是一种妥协，因为他们都不认为对方会说出，关于触摸对方会感到很奇怪的感觉。这是他们第一次使用这个戒指。Harry握住了Draco的手，在一种肚脐被拉扯的感觉之后，他们来到了目的地。

他们发现自己在一间满是灰尘的房间里。屋内只有一张桌子和两把椅子，桌上放着Mac的戒指，戒指里卷着一张便条。

“她没戴戒指。”

“她太聪明了，”Draco说。

“这应该是遗传到你了。”

“当然，我非常肯定她的智力遗传了我的家族。”他们一起笑了，直到Draco移开了目光，空气突然变得有些尴尬。“便条上写了什么？”

“ _‘我受够当中间人了。你们自己解决吧。我会在日落前回来。爱你们的Mac。’_ ”

“这小混蛋。这一定是遗传到你了。”

“我知道。所以你准备告诉我，到底发生了什么吗？”

“没什么。”Draco走到窗前。“我知道我们在哪儿。这是庄园边境一栋废弃的农舍。她一定是骑马走了。”

“她会没事吧？”

“有个家养小精灵跟着她。她会没事儿的。”

“好。那我们该怎么惩罚她？”

“我们应该为了她想引起我们的注意而惩罚她吗？”

“我们应该为了她几乎把我们吓个半死而惩罚她。”

“一定有什么不对劲的地方。我们得找出来是什么。”

“她已经告诉我们了。她希望你别再像个蠢货一样躲着我不跟我说话。所以，请告诉我我做错了什么我向你道歉，然后我们能回到以前那种，你时不时会昂首阔步的走过来，侮辱我的穿衣品味和我教Mac踢足球的方式的日子，但我基本上可以无视你，因为我可不需要施咒来维持我的头发随时保持有型。”

Harry咧嘴笑了笑，等待着即将到来的侮辱，但他突然意识到Draco紧握着双拳试图保持平稳呼吸。

“Draco？”

“我们回不去了，Harry。在那之后就在也没有任何可能了。为什么？”Draco转过头，Harry的心因Draco眼里浓烈的情绪而收紧了。“为什么是现在？战争结束已经六年了？为什么要等到我很幸福且即将结婚，终于能继续我的生活时才告诉我？”

“我不知道你在说什么——”Harry停了下来，Draco从衣服口袋里抽出一个东西扔到他面前。是那封信，看来这封信已经在Draco的口袋里待了一个半星期了，它被叠上又打开了很多次。

“我不想知道那些，Harry。我只知道六年前他们让Mac去看望你，却不让我去。我只知道我在霍格沃茨毕业之后，盼望着跟你一起住在格里莫广场。该死，我只知道当九年前你在忙着拯救世界而我在抚养我们的女儿时，我每天都给你写的那些见鬼的信，你从来没有回复过，你甚至从来没有告诉过我你是否收到过那些信。现在我明白你的意思了，Harry，但这次我不会再等你了，是你想要我。操你的，Potter。也许当Mac结婚的时候我会尽力忍耐跟你呆在一个房间里。在这之前，你他妈离我远点。”

“Draco，等等！什么信？”太晚了，Draco已经离开了。

Harry有一种预感，Draco一定是从他一直教导她要尊重隐私的女儿那里得到这封信的。但Draco所说的那些信却完全是一个迷。

Harry坐在桌子旁，手里握着那封皱巴巴的信。他低声念到，“火焰熊熊”然后看着火舌舔舐着那封信上的字迹，祈祷着烟能带走他的一切痛苦。

_~~~  
我被禁足的事情其实并不算惩罚。爸爸对我不尊重他隐私的失望神情才是，我的多管闲事让爹地很难过。爸爸说他从没想过禁足我，但如果我不能尊重他的话，他会那样做的。他还说我得向爹地道歉。当我归还了那匹被我骑走的小马后就立刻去了爹地那里。我不小心听到他正在和祖父吵架，祖父说Neville来自更好的家庭而且对Malfoy家族来说是更有价值的伴侣，但我没有偷听到更多内容了，因为当我敲门时，他们就停止了交谈。我告诉爹地爸爸其实不想让他收到那封信，都是我的错，我很抱歉给他们制造出了麻烦，而且爸爸已经把我禁足了。爹地只是点了点头。他没有给我抱抱，也没有说他原谅我了或者其他的话。他只是点了点头。祖父在我走的时候给了我一个抱抱。我讨厌我自己毁掉了这一切。_

Draco很有可能把这些信寄到了格里莫广场，在战争时Harry他们就把那儿当做基地了。但Kreacher完全不知道那些神秘消失的信，这就意味着Harry得去问问Molly，在陋居被摧毁之后，她就搬进了格里莫广场。

Harry飞路到了新的陋居，大声呼唤着Molly。她正在烤饼干，他们互相寒暄了几句之后Harry直接切入主题。

“我那天跟Draco谈过了，Molly，他说他在战时给我写过一些信。我想他应该是寄到格里莫广场去了，你是否知道这件事。”

Harry不知道他在期待什么回答。他猜想Molly也许会说格里莫广场没法收到猫头鹰信，那些信也许被弄丢了，或者说她根本不知道这件事。但他没有料到Molly的脸色突然变得惨白，她手里的勺子哗啦一声掉在了地上。

“Molly？”

“你那时在忙着战斗，Harry。不能让你分心。”

“那是我女儿的另一个父亲寄来的信。里面可能写了Mac第一次爬行第一次坐起身第一次玩玩具的那些事，那些我迫不及待想要了解的事。为什么要把信藏起来？”Molly没有说话，Harry突然反应过来了。“你读过那些信。”

“只读了第一封，Harry。他是个Malfoy。他也许在打探情报，想知道你在哪儿或者在做些什么。那时他爸爸是个食死徒。”

自从战争结束后，Harry从未感觉到这么愤怒。他曾用他喜爱的工作和他对他女儿势不可挡的爱打败了这种愤怒。此刻的这种再次涌上来的愤怒让他想起了失去Sirius时的感觉。因为Molly，他失去了Draco。

他冷静地深吸一口气，在心里默数到十，他勉强听完了Molly接下来说的话。

“你是个英雄，Harry，你值得比Draco Malfoy更好的人。他甚至没有参加战争。他逃跑了。”

“他没有逃跑，”Harry大脑深处的某个地方意识到他自己正在大吼大叫。“我那晚看见他了。他从Carrow兄妹手下掩护了那些年幼的孩子让他们逃跑。我的女儿也因此活了下来！他是个跟我一样的该死的英雄，我爱他，你却把他带走了！”

Harry感觉一只手放在了他的手臂上，他用力想要甩开那只手，但那只手却握得更紧了。“我不知道你为什么生气，Harry，但我不允许你对我妈妈大吼大叫。”

是Charlie，他沉稳冷静的声音传到了Harry的脑子里。

“我以为你想让我幸福呢？”Harry轻声说，Molly看起来像被打了一拳一样。他转过身，直接幻影移形回到了家里的书房，然后拿来了一瓶苏格兰威士忌。

Harry正准备度过一个郁闷且醉醺醺的夜晚时，Weasley家的猫头鹰从窗户外飞了进来。他本来准备无视那个包裹，但他意识到对着猫头鹰撒气没有任何意义，所以他解开了包裹，然后给这只小东西喂了点饲料把它从窗边送走了。他仔细地观察着这个包裹，想把它烧掉，但他闻到了一股巧克力碎饼干的味道，然后他决定他要吃掉这些用来收买他的小饼干，但这并不意味着他会原谅任何人。

再说，他的胃确实需要一些食物来为他今晚原本计划摄入的酒精垫垫底。

他打开包裹发现里面有两个盒子。一个是透明的，Harry能清楚地看见里面的饼干。另一个是木制的，上面的黑色盾形纹章上装饰着一条卷曲着的龙。Harry模模糊糊地认出了它；这个木盒五年前就一直放在客厅里。他打开木盒，里面满满地放着一堆超出盒子大小的信。它们被一根绿色的丝带绑在一起，最顶上放了一张卡片， _我这些年一直留着这些信，我很抱歉我那时没有勇气把它们给你。爱你的Molly。_

最上面那封信的日期是在最后那场战斗的前两天。他抽出最下面的信，发现上面的日期是Dumbledore死后的第二天，也是他和Ron、Hermione出发去寻找魂器的那一天。

_我没什么好说的了，Potter，上面写着。记住，你现在有个女儿了。别把自己害死了。_

Harry坐回扶手椅上，开始读那堆信。

_~~~  
我不知道发生了什么，但现在爸爸和爹地都很难过，而且我们周末也不去看望Weasley奶奶了。爸爸一直坐在壁炉前读那些他放在木盒里的旧信。爹地只有一封放在他胸口衣服口袋里的信。他读信的时候会低声说话。爹地说，他从来没有收到那些信，他仍然爱我。但当他看见我时，就不说话了。至少他再一次给了我抱抱，即使我感觉他在一个离我很遥远的地方。今晚是五朔节，我要在山楂树上系上一根粉丝带，希望爸爸和爹地都能再一次幸福快乐起来。_

Harry站在霍格莫德村的空地边缘，这里正在举行五朔节的庆祝活动。Molly当面向Harry道了歉，然后把Mac带回了陋居，让Harry能独自享受五朔节的夜晚。不幸的是，他完全没心情，因为他想要一起享受夜晚的那个人，再也不跟他讲话了。

另外，那个人马上就要和Harry的一个非常亲密的朋友结婚了，所以他得停止幻想跟那个人一起做任何事。

他盯着他身旁的那棵树，考虑着用头撞它。

他给Draco寄了一封信。一封道歉信。为了Molly和他自己道歉。他想问Draco他们能不能再尝试一次，或者说，第一次尝试。他想告诉Draco，Neville永远不会像Harry爱Draco那样爱他。他想乞求Draco给他余生的最后一个吻。

但他的信上只写了两句话。 _Molly把信藏起来了，我从来没有收到过它们；我很抱歉。我爱你但我想让你幸福快乐，即使Neville才是那个能让你幸福快乐的人。_ 然后Harry喝光了剩下的苏格兰威士忌，关闭了Mac寝室的飞路网，这样他就能在第二天趴在马桶旁边吐个不停了。

Hermione一直缠着Harry让他去参加五朔节的庆祝活动——甚至在孩子们离开，篝火被点燃了之后，给Harry买了一个面具——但他准备独自穿过篝火，祈祷新的一年能有一个新的开始。篝火的火焰越烧越高，他不情愿地把面具戴在脸上，然后朝前走去。

一个赤裸着胸膛，有着纤细结实身体的男人，戴着面具从人群中冲出来，直直地走向Harry。月光洒在那个男人的头发上，Harry差点就转过身走开了。但他做不到；篝火在那个男人的胸膛投下阴影，他邀请般的微张着嘴唇，Harry像脚下生了根一样被钉在了原地。

“跟我一起穿过篝火，”他说，Harry试图去假装这个男人是其他人。他试着去忘记Mac和Neville以及他当下要做出的轻率行为会造成的一切后果。“我们都戴着面具呢。你不认得我，我也不认得你。”

但Harry认得他。他认得那双手，那头金发，在篝火的映照下，那双该死的闪着欲望的灰眼睛。“只有今晚，Harry。一场梦境。明天我们将会做回Mckenzie的父亲。我将会做回Neville的未婚夫，而你还是那个约不到会的可悲的Potter。我们已经错过很多年了，Harry。让我们珍惜今晚吧。”

当Draco叫他Harry的时候，他永远无法拒绝Draco，他走上前去，用手指梳理着Draco的头发。Harry握住了Draco的手，试图在他脸上找出一丝不确定和犹豫，但Draco上前一步吻住了Harry。那一刻，Harry脑子里所有的疑虑和想法都消失了，他一只手滑到Draco的后背抱住他，直到他坚硬的胸膛和Harry紧紧地贴在一起。

Draco突然后退了一点，Harry立刻做好了从Draco面前逃跑的准备，但Draco只是握住了他的手，然后带着他朝篝火之间跑去。“许个愿！”当他们穿过那些停在原地亲热或是在观赏篝火，或是那群不像Draco那样急切的情侣时，Draco转过头对他说。他们像少年一样大笑着穿过篝火，跑到了田野上，跑进了森林里。

Harry把Draco推到了一棵树上，把大腿伸进了他的两腿之间，呻吟着去感受Draco双腿之间的硬挺。Harry感觉到Draco灵活的手指解开了他的纽扣，他立刻从肩上扯下了他的衬衫，他们的胸膛碰撞在一起感受着对方的心跳。Draco光滑的皮肤在Harry的手掌下散发着热度，Harry低下头去品尝他脖子上的汗珠。

“拜托。”Draco喘着气说，但当他们身后走过一对咯咯笑着的情侣时，两人都愣住了。

“跟我来，”Harry说，这次是他拉着Draco穿过了丛生的树木，来到了一片空地，地上覆盖着稀疏的草根和腐烂的枯叶。Harry突然僵住了，而Draco继续拉着他朝前走。

“怎么了？”

“在这儿会把你弄脏的。”

“这是五朔节。充满狂野激情的一晚。谁会在乎一点儿小污渍？”Draco走近一步按住了Harry的裤裆，这让Harry的双膝有点发软。

“天，你都对我做了些什么。”

“你想让我对你做些什么？”Harry闭上眼睛，专注于Draco的手指从他的胸膛滑向他腹部的感觉。他朝前倾身想要寻找Draco的嘴唇，但却只找到了一团空气，他睁开眼睛看到Draco跪在他面前，手指摸索着他的裤子拉链。Harry伸手去帮忙，把他的裤子拉到了脚下。Draco停顿了一下，Harry感受到苏格兰微凉的空气中Draco温暖的吐息。

他想要朝前推进，他想要紧紧扯住Draco的头发，对着他潮湿温热的嘴巴冲刺，但他不想破坏这一切。所以他保持一动不动，Draco伸出舌头舔掉了他阴茎顶端的一滴液体。

“我想操你，”Harry喃喃地说。

“你不想先好好玩玩儿吗？”Draco脸上挂着放肆的笑容。

“不，我——噢，天，Draco。”Draco完全张开了嘴巴，Harry用尽全力抑制住他想要推向更深处，或者直接射出来的冲动。Harry低下头看着Draco前后移动着他的脑袋，握住自己的阴茎用同样的频率撸动着。

Harry推开了Draco然后跪在地上，不顾一切地脱掉他的衣服，亲吻他，抚摸他，品尝他身上的每一个地方。他们倒在了地上，Harry迅速扯掉了Draco的裤子，他眼前出现了一幅美丽诱人且赤裸的画面。

“Draco，”他喘着粗气说。

“你是指，性感到爆炸的无名陌生人。”

“是的，”Harry弯下腰亲吻他，以便让自己不再像一个信徒在向五朔节古老的神明祈祷一样，一遍又一遍的呼唤着Draco的名字。他轻轻推了推Draco的大腿，它们立刻张开的样子让Harry很开心。他想要品尝眼前这个男人身体最隐蔽的部分，所以他让Draco趴在地上，然后分开了他的屁股蛋，让他能把舌头滑进那个皱巴巴的入口。

“求你了，Harry。就现在。”Draco气喘吁吁地叫着他名字的声音，足以驱走Harry脑中任何想要继续挑逗他的念头。Harry退后了一点，跪在原地，试着确保自己能将眼前的一切深深地记在脑海里，直到他满头白发老去的那一天，直到他皱巴巴的阴茎无法勃起的那一天。

Draco转过身来坏笑着说，“你有用避孕咒，对吗？”这让Harry痛苦地回忆起了十年前的那个五朔节，他想知道此刻自己是不是睡着了在做梦，做了一场记忆与欲望编织成的美梦。

他掐了自己一把，然后可悲地笑了笑，他不得不这样做，他得确保眼前这一切是真实的。“我在每个五朔节的早晨都会喝避孕魔药，无论我去不去参加庆祝活动。”

“嗯，这也许是个好主意，”Draco说，然后转过身盯着他自己的手掌。

“转过来，”Harry说，他的心脏几乎快蹦到他的喉咙里了，但Draco没有动。“求你了。”

“我不知道。”

“这是一场梦境。和陌生人在一起的梦境。我想看着你。”

Draco点点头转过身仰卧在地上，把膝盖拉到了自己胸前。“这场梦境不应该让我干等着，”Draco说，Harry长驱直入地推了进去。他们的呻吟声交缠在一起，Draco抓住Harry的肩膀把他拉下来，狠狠地亲了他一口。

一部分的Harry想要闭上眼睛专注地去感受包裹着他的那种紧致高热的感觉。另一部分的他却想一直睁着眼睛，记住Draco的每一次扭动，每一声呻吟，脸上每一丝欢愉的表情。在他用力控制住自己时，他把他们的手指紧紧扣在一起，用前额抵住Draco的前额，让他们的呼吸混合在一起。

Draco的双腿环着Harry的腰，他的脚跟踩在Harry的屁股上，催促着他加快速度，Harry再也无法抗拒了。篝火的火焰仿佛附在了他们身上，Harry咬住Draco的嘴唇，在他嘴里寻找着任何能抚慰他内心的东西。他用力挺动臀部的方式让Draco弓起了背，他们握紧对方的手，欲望之火燃烧的更加猛烈了。

“就这样，Harry。求你了。”Draco拉着他们双手来到了他们的身体之间，用他们交缠在一起的手指握住了他的阴茎。Harry望着Draco闭上双眼的样子，听着他伴随呼吸的每一声哽咽的呻吟。他望着Draco即将高潮的样子；Draco大睁着双眼，咬住嘴唇，然后仿佛像突然意识到唯一能表达出他的快感的方式就是射出来一样，释放了出来。

“我爱你，”Harry喘息着说，Draco体内不断收缩的肌肉一跳一跳地包裹住Harry的阴茎，把他带入了一场高潮。

“Harry——”随着高潮带来的最后一波颤栗，他用一个吻堵住了Draco想说的话。

“爱你。”Harry对着Draco顺滑的头发说——这是他的味道，白檀和柑橘的味道。Draco射在他们身体之间的精液开始变得黏糊了起来，但Harry完全没有动；他只是松开了手，用手臂搂住了他身下那汗湿的身体。

一千种想法掠过他的脑海，一千句想说的话停在他的嘴边，他想说 _亲爱的_ ，想说 _我爱你_ ，想说 _你闻起来很棒_ ，想说 _求你别离开我_ 。

“你闻起来像刚刚大干了一场，”这是Harry唯一说出口的。

“蠢货。”

“嗯。”

“我得走了。”

“嗯。”

Harry闭上眼睛转过身，他不想看到Draco离开的画面。他隐约感觉到手指拂过他脸颊的感觉，随着而来的是噼啪一声的幻影移形声。

梦境结束了。

_~~~  
我知道我不该偷听，但George叔叔给了我一个伸缩耳，而且当爹地和Neville走进书房时，爹地看起来非常难过，所以我不得不这么做。我听见爹地说“我很抱歉，非常对不起，Nev。只是因为...”Neville叔叔听起来非常伤心，他说“我知道。”然后爹地说“我已经爱了他十年了，这样对你来说不公平。”Neville叔叔说“不，没有不公平。只是，你应该在我们开始之前就告诉我。”然后我听见飞路网的声音，我爬上了爹地的大腿，我发现他在哭。_

五朔节过去已经有三周了，Harry完全没有见到过Draco。他也几乎没见过Mac——她告诉他Neville不会再出现了，她想陪着她爹地。Harry想去拜访Neville然后问他，这是不是Harry以为的那个意思，但前提是Harry不被打断鼻梁的话。

如果Harry能思考除了Draco以外的事就好了，但Harry却在白天幻想着把Draco按倒并且用力吻他，吻到他保证他再也不离开Harry，在夜晚时用痛苦的回忆折磨着自己，直到他带着沮丧的勃起睡着。他呻吟着躺在床上，用手臂遮住眼睛想让自己停止思考那些事儿。然后他听见Mac寝室的飞路网响了，Harry立刻感谢了上帝或是其他什么在聆听他祈祷的神。他非常需要转移注意力。

“我还没起床，亲爱的，”他大声说。“过来抱抱。”

Harry听见他寝室的门被打开了，但却没有睁开眼睛。他知道，如果Mac发现他没有睁开眼睛的话，就会趁机挠他痒痒，Harry现在很需要这种嬉闹。但她没有这样做。沉默了很久之后，在Harry就快要睁开眼睛时，一个远比Mckenzie要重的人躺在了他身边。那股属于Malfoy的白檀和柑橘的气息钻进了Harry的鼻孔里，他修长的手指握住了Harry的手，带着Harry直到他的胸膛贴着Malfoy的背，他紧紧抱着被他拉到他胸前的Harry的手臂。

Harry一言不发。静静地等待着。

“我想让你知道，我和Neville分手了。五朔节第二天的早晨。在...之前——”Draco没有说完，Harry想要知道，在什么之前？但他没有说话。他已经学会了忍耐，他不想把Draco吓跑。

“你那晚说的话是认真的吗？”最终Draco小声说，他听起来非常缺乏安全感，这让Harry忍不住捏了捏他的手，然后把嘴唇印在了他肩上的龙纹身上。

“非常认真，”他说。“每一个字都是。”

“再说一遍。”

“我爱你，”他对着Draco的头发低语到。

“我本来准备再等等。给我自己一点时间。看看你是否会再次接近我，因为Neville已经出局了。”

“是什么改变了你的想法？”

“因为你一定是自己做的那些失败的避孕魔药，你这蠢货。这一次，你将会天天给我按摩酸胀的双脚，往我的妊娠纹上抹润肤乳，在荒谬的时间和大半夜给我端来奇奇怪怪的食物，总的来说，要得满足我的每一个愿望。”

“你是指——？”Harry瞪大了双眼，他可以看到Draco因刚起床而乱糟糟的金发，他还穿着睡觉时的那件黑色丝绸睡衣。Harry把手掌移到了Draco的肚子上。

“你没发现你的纹身吗？”

Harry看向他的手腕，发现那儿只有一个他在战争结束后纹上的纹身。再靠近了一点，他发现那个纹身旁边还有一个之前并不存在的淡淡的阴影。

“是的，”Draco暴躁地说。“我们要有第二个孩子了。”

“你不仅仅是因为孩子才来这儿的吧，对吗？”

“很高兴知道到伟大的Harry Potter也会缺乏安全感。”Draco转过身面对着他。“我来这儿是因为你手作的那些艺术品。因为你闻起来像锯末和亚麻籽和苹果的味道。因为你是我认识的最棒的父亲我想让我们成为一家人。因为你的每一次出现都会让我心跳加快忍不住想要触碰你。我来这儿是因为我爱你。我希望你能记住这些，因为这是我最后一次这么多愁善感。”

Harry的手指滑进Draco的头发里把他拉得更近，这本来只是一个承诺的吻，直到他们之中的某一个人突然开始呻吟，点燃了一发不可收拾的大火，Harry想要跟Draco肌肤相亲，像一个整体一样紧紧抱在一起。Draco突然后退了一点，Harry知道，刚刚Draco开始呜咽了。

“你听到了吗？”

“爸爸？”

“该死，”Harry咕哝着。“我在这儿！”他大声说。

“你要告诉她这件事吗？”Draco问。

“唔，虽然这是我第一次这么希望她立刻回到庄园去，但我认为她应该知道她的愿望成真了。”

“爹地出门了，”Mac一边说一边推开了门。“所以我想——噢！”

“早上好啊，小公主，”Harry试着无视Draco像鸵鸟一样把脸埋进肩膀里的样子。“昨晚睡得还好吗？”

她走到了床前，然后不确定地停下了脚步。Harry伸出另一只手扶着她跳上床，在他和Draco之前空出了一点位置，Mac钻进了她父亲们的怀抱里。

“这是我们第一次一起抱抱，”她说，Draco轻轻哼了一声。“但绝不是最后一次？”

“绝不是最后一次，小公主。”Harry掠过Mac的头顶跟Draco对视了一眼，然后笑着吻了吻她女儿黑色的小脑袋。Draco也靠了过来，在同样的地方落下一个吻。“好了，现在你为什么不去穿好衣服然后在楼下等我一起吃早餐呢。我们得让你爹地再睡一会，而且你有一个新风铃可以做啦。”

“给谁做啊？”

“你的小弟弟或者小妹妹。”

_~~~  
我很高兴我的愿望在今天实现了。虽然我非常想有一个小弟弟但是我不想和他一起过生日，还好他的生日比我早了一周。他们给他取名Aiden，爸爸翻了个白眼说这又是一个跟火有关的名字。我的小龙风铃已经挂在了Aiden的房间里等他回家啦。我很喜欢他，即使他非常爱哭而且臭臭的。爸爸和爹地总是会在我走进房间的时候，突然从对方身旁跳开，好像我不知道他们在亲亲一样。他们现在笑的次数比我还要多了。我喜欢他们幸福快乐的样子。_

-END-


End file.
